


Cracked But Not Broken

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Being The Elite - Bullet Club [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Cracked But Not Broken

Cracked But Not Broken.

The members of The Elite had been uncharacteristically quiet around each other since Jay White had joined The Bullet Club, they were all finding it hard to comprehend. Ellie had found the lack of communication with the rest of The Elite particularly disturbing after being in almost constant contact with at least one other member of the group, even Chase was barely talking to her. Ellie knew she had to do something to break the guys out of their own heads, she just wasn’t sure what to do… but as fate would have it, an opportunity was soon about to present itself.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The first night of the Road To Power Struggle Junior Tag League tour was full of tension. Despite Ellie’s best efforts Kota, Yujiro and Chase were all out of sorts during their match against Honma, Makabe and Tanahashi, so much so that after being pinned by Tanahashi, Chase just walked off with Yujiro slowly following him. Ellie, on the other hand stayed at ringside as Tanahashi tried to persuade Kota to join him.

“Kota! Come on!” pleaded Ellie. “You don’t want to do this.”

Kota looked at Ellie and nodded before he turned his back on Tanahashi and left the ring.

“You can’t trust him,” Ellie whispered to Kota as they walked to the back.

“How can you be sure?” asked Kota.

“He wants to keep himself relevant and not to be forced to admit that his way is not the best way. He didn’t care about the greater good of the company like he claims. He wants to hurt Kenny and any chance we all have of changing this business for the better,” Ellie reasoned. “He hates Kenny, you know that, and he’s trying to pull you away from Kenny to hurt him.”

Kota dropped his head, he knew Ellie was right, even if he didn’t really want to believe it.

“Well, well, well, look what we have here,” came a voice from behind them.

Ellie and Kota turned to find themselves almost surrounded by the Bullet Club OGs, with Jay standing front and centre.

“Oh what do you want?” huffed Ellie, crossing her arms across her chest.

“I thought that would be obvious,” smirked Jay.

“I’m pretty sure that cloning yourself just so you can actually go fuck yourself isn’t legal,” dead-panned Ellie.

“You little bitch!” growled Tama, stepping forward, only to be stopped by Jay raising his hand.

“That was pretty clever,” admitted Jay. “It seems that she’s not a mindless follower like we originally thought. Maybe she’s the brains behind The Elite after all.”

“Nah,” scoffed Tanga. “If she was the brains, she would’ve realised by now that Kota, Chase, Yujiro and her are being used by the rest of them and dragged them away.”

“They aren’t using us!”

“Then why do they never mention y’all in their plans?” challenged Tanga.

“Ever thought that it’s part of our plan, dumbass?” shot back Ellie.

“If that was true,” smirked Jay. “Why does Kota have that miserable look on his face?”

“Natural expression when you are around,” replied Kota, trying to hide his amusement at his own comeback.

Ellie, however, couldn’t hide her delight at Kota’s comeback and laughed hysterically. The Bullet Club OGs were infuriated at Ellie and Kota’s actions, but before they could do anything about it, their entrance music echoed throughout the arena, forcing them to walk away without a further word to either Ellie or Kota.

“That was lucky timing,” sighed Kota in relief.

“If we’d have got our arses kicked, it would've been your fault,” chuckled Ellie, nudging Kota with her elbow.

Kota finally broke out into laughter as he and Ellie walked back to the Elite locker room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

With Kota away for media appearances after the second day of the tour, it was easy for both him and Ellie to forget about their run in with the Bullet Club OGs, and Ellie was having fun hanging out with Chase and Yujiro… even if Tanahashi kept giving her strange looks every time she was at ringside.

“What is Tanahashi’s problem with you?” Chase asked as they arrived at Korakuen Hall on Day 7 of the tour.

“Maybe he’s falling in love with me,” chuckled Ellie, with a shrug.

“I don’t think the looks he’s been giving you are looks of love babe,” chuckled Chase. “It’s more like he’s pissed off with you.”

“Maybe he just doesn’t like a woman being at ringside,” offered Ellie. “I mean, it’s not the ‘traditional’ New Japan way, is it? New Japan was always an old boys club, and Tanahashi wants to keep it that way, doesn’t he? Me being out there, and being part of The Elite who want to change the business, goes against everything that Tanahashi wants, so he obviously hates it. He’s too set in his old boy ways.”

“When you put it like that, it makes a lot of sense,” conceded Chase.

“That’s because I’m the brains behind the Elite apparently,” smirked Ellie.

“Who told you that?” chuckled Chase, pushing open their locker room door for Ellie.

“Jay!” Ellie exclaimed, seeing Switchblade stood in the middle of the locker room.

“What the hell do you want?” growled Chase, stepping in front of Ellie.

“Easy,” scoffed Jay, holding his hands up in defence. “I’ve not come looking for a fight.”

“What have you come here for then?” asked Chase, coldly.

“I have a proposition for you,” admitted Jay. “For both of you. One that I think will be very beneficial to all of us.”

Chase and Ellie looked at each other before stepping into the locker room and shutting the door behind them.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“What the hell was going out there?” raged Ellie, as she, Kota, Chase and Yujiro walked back into the locker room after their match against Tanahashi, Honma and Makabe.

“Ask him!” yelled Chase, pointing at Kota, angrily.

“I… I don’t understand. What did I do wrong?” asked Kota in confusion.  
“Nothing! That’s the damn problem! You had every chance to get involved and help is during the match, but you just stood there and watched while me and Yuj were getting our asses kicked!” yelled Chase in anger. “Are you even part of this damn group or are you just hanging around cause you’re sleeping with Kenny?”

“Chase!” scolded Ellie.

“No, El! I’m getting sick of this! This whole ‘Cheating is wrong’ crap is all cause Tanahashi has got in his head,” continued Chase.

“Enough!” ordered Ellie. “Go calm down.”

“So you’re taking his side?” asked Chase.

“I’m not taking anyone’s side. I’m trying to keep this damn group together!” explained Ellie.

“Oh whatever,” muttered Chase, grabbing his bag. “I’m done with this. I’m going back to the hotel.”

Ellie, Kota and Yujiro could only watch on as Chase walked out, letting the door bang shut behind him.

“I’m sorry,” sighed Kota, softly.

“Don’t be,” sighed Ellie. “I have a feeling this had been building for a while now.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Chase hadn’t been too bothered by the fact Ellie hadn’t returned to the hotel that night, but when she didn’t show up at Korakuen Hall the next night Chase was beside himself with worry. Nobody seemed to know where she was and her cell phone was switched off.

“How can she have just disappeared?” groaned Chase.

“Who?” asked Yujiro, not really caring.

“Who do you think? Ellie!”

“She’s not disappeared… She’s gone to stay with Kenny.”

“What? What do you mean she’s gone to stay with Kenny?”

“She called him after your rant and he told her to go to his and Kota’s house to be safe,” explained Yujiro.

“Safe? Safe from what?”

“You. You scared her.”

“I…,” started Chase. “Shit!”

Chase sighed realising that he had royally screwed things up, and he knew he had a lot of begging for forgiveness to do, but he still had a few days left of the tour.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Hi Kenny,” Ellie half-smiled as Kenny opened the door.

Kenny half-smiled back and pulled her into a hug.

“Hey Diamond,” said Kenny softly. “How you holding up?”

“I wish I hadn’t had to do this,” admitted Ellie, as Kenny pulled away from the hug.

“That’s understandable,” sighed Kenny. “But hopefully Chase will see what he’s done wrong and it’ll be what he needs to see the bigger picture.”

“I really hope you’re right,” admitted Ellie, with a slight nod.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“You see?” yelled Chase, pointing to the TV screen in the back. “He’s not out there to help Okada, he’s out there to get in Okada’s head just like he’s trying to get in yours!”

“I don’t…,” replied Kota.

“He knows that Okada doesn’t want the company to change either, so he’s trying to get him on his side… just like he’s trying to get you on his side.” continued Chase.

“He doesn’t think you want to stay with us and change things, he thinks you want to follow in his boring footsteps,” added Yujiro.

“But I do believe we can change things for the better,” said Kota.

“Then maybe you should actually tell Tanahashi that!” groaned Yujiro.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“New Japan’s 50-50 lower card booking is so boring,” yawned Ellie.

“What do you mean?” asked Kenny, folding one of his t-shirts to put away.

“Between when I left them and last night, Chase and Yujiro’s matches have been back and forth, 50-50… I bet you anything that I can guess the outcome of their match tonight,” explained Ellie.

“Oh really?” smirked Kenny.

“Really,” smirked back Ellie.

“Okay, I’ll take that bet, but how about we make this interesting?”

“What do you have in mind, Omega?”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“How did you…?” exclaimed Kenny in disbelief.

“Told you, 50-50 booking,” laughed Ellie from her spot on the floor. “I’ll have that shirt now please.”

Kenny got up from his spot on the couch and slunk off towards his bedroom. Ellie wasn’t really going to keep his limited edition MEGAMAN t-shirt, but she would enjoy teasing him for a while.

“Hey Kenny?” Ellie called out. “What do you think Kevin meant when he said that Chase and Yuji don’t really fit in with The Elite?”

“He was probably just told to say that to try to stir the pot with the fans,” shrugged Kenny walking back into the living room. “I’m sure he doesn’t really believe it.”

“Do you?” asked Ellie, turning to look at Kenny.

“What? Of course not,” gasped Kenny. “Every member of The Elite has their own specific skills that they bring to the group.”

“What are my skills then?”

“You’re the glue that keep us all together… and apparently being smart enough to notice booking patterns and winning people’s limited enough t-shirts,” smirked Kenny, throwing the shirt at Ellie’s head.

“Oh hush,” chuckled Ellie as she turned back to the TV. “Oh look, Chase is on commentary with Kevin!”

Kevin chuckled as Ellie wriggled closer to the TV, just as Chase started talking.

“Did he seriously just say that he hopes CHAOS wins?” laughed Kenny.

“Well when the alternative is the OGs, you can’t really blame him,” chuckled Ellie.

“Good point,” shrugged Kenny. “Hey, um, have you talked to Chase since you got here?”

Ellie shifted uncomfortably, not taking her eyes from the TV.

“Ellie,” sighed Kenny.

“I know, I know,” groaned Ellie. “Look, we’re meeting up with them in Osaka tomorrow, I’ll talk to him then… I promise.”

“Okay, as long as you do talk to him,” admonished Kenny. “He’s probably driving poor Yujiro insane with his whining.”

Ellie smiled a little and nodded.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As she stepped out of the cab outside the Osaka Prefectural Gymnasium in Osaka, Ellie let out the breath she didn’t realise she’d been holding in. Kenny slowly walked over and held out Ellie’s bag for her.

“You okay?” Kenny asked cautiously.

“Yeah,” nodded Ellie, taking her backpack from Kenny. “Thanks.”

“Come on,” smiled Kenny. “Let’s go have some fun.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Chase wasn’t even booked for the show, but Kenny had messaged him the night before telling him to be there, and he had spent the hour he had been at Osaka’s Prefectural Gymnasium pacing around The Elite locker room. Chase spun on his heels, almost tripping over his own feet in his haste, as the locker room door opened.

“Hi everybody,” grinned Kenny.

“Hi Dr Nick,” drawled Chase, acknowledging years long Simpson’s themed joke.

“Why the long face buddy?” asked Kenny still standing in the doorway.

“I just… I just thought that you were Ellie,” sighed Chase.

“Sorry to disappoint,” pouted Kenny. “Maybe this will make it up to you.”

Kenny stepped into the locker room to reveal Ellie stood behind him.

“Ellie!” gasped Chase in surprise.

“Hi Chase,” half-smiled Ellie.

“Well my work here is done,” smirked Kenny, slipping passed behind Ellie. “I’ll leave you two alone and go hunt for Ibutan.”

Ellie and Chase nodded absent-mindedly as Kenny left the locker room.

“I think we need to talk,” said Ellie quietly.

Chase nodded solemnly, fearing the worst.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kenny wasn’t exactly sure whether Ellie and Chase had actually talked things through, but judging by the sight that greeted both he and Kota when the returned to get changed for the show, things were definitely back on track.

“Think I did not need to see,” groaned Kota, rubbing his eyes.

“Guess we must wait a little while to ask Ellie if she wants to come out with us tonight,” laughed Kenny, making Kota groan again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kenny and Kota had finally got changed and, after a lot of teasing, asked Ellie if she wanted to accompany them to ringside for their match… which she had happily agreed to.

“Kenny!” whined Chase. “Can I come too?”

“Only if you promise to keep your hands to yourself,” chuckled Kenny. “We don’t need a repeat performance out there scaring children.”

“Good point,” smirked Chase. “I’d better stay back here.”

“Okay,” laughed Kenny.

“We’ll keep her safe,” assured Kota.

“More like she’ll keep you two lunatics safe,” grinned Chase.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ellie was really getting frustrated with Kenny, who kept shifting his attention to Tanahashi and not what’s going on.

“Pay attention!” Ellie yelled at Kenny. “Tanahashi can wait!”

Ellie continued to pace around the ring, getting angrier as Tanahashi began targeting Kenny’s knee. She couldn’t help but feel proud when Kenny and Kota hit their own version of the Young Bucks’ Meltzer Driver that she had helped them perfect. Ellie was all smiles after the match because Kenny and Kota had got the win over Tanahashi and David Finlay but her smile soon faded when he ambled up the ramp behind Kenny instead of right next to him like he usually did.

“You okay?” asked Ellie, as she caught up with Kota.

Kota silently nodded and walked through the curtains to the back.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“You boys sure you'll be alright without us for a while?” Ellie asked, as all the members of The Elite stood outside Haneda Airport in Tokyo.

The guys all chuckled and nodded.

“We’ll be fine,” said Nick.

“Yeah, we’ve got Ring of Honor to keep us busy,” added Matt.

“And then the Jericho Cruise,” chimed in Marty.

“You sure you don’t mind Chase missing Tag League?” Ellie asked Adam and Yujiro.

“It’s fine,” nodded Yujiro.

“You two need time to yourself,” said Adam. “Hopefully we’ll do the two of you proud.”

“You always do,” smiled Ellie, pulling Adam and Yujiro into a hug. “Be good.”

“Come on El, we’d better get going or we’ll miss our flight,” smiled Chase, gently pulling on her arm.

“Okay, okay,” chuckled Ellie. “See you boys December 9th.”

“Have fun!” chorused the guys.

Adjusting their bags in their shoulders, Ellie and Chase walked off through the gate to catch their flight back home, before heading off for a month long vacation.


End file.
